He Is Her's
by Hot4Gaara and Kakashi
Summary: In retrospect, I realize that he was never mine. He is her's to have. I cannot give him what he needs. I cannot see "just Harry."


Hello! I have read FanFiction for a long time, and this is actually my first attempt at writing it. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters.

**He Is Her's**

It was difficult to let go. Not impossibly difficult to let go because we had both changed so much throughout the war. Still, it wasn't something I could just throw away as if it never happened. Maybe if Harry and I had never been together, it wouldn't have even bothered me.

He has changed more than my naïve self believed possible. Harry is free now, but at the same time he is still a slave to his past. There are many things that I can never understand about Harry; where I cannot understand, _she_ has because she has been with him through everything.

Before he left, I was so sure that we would be forever. Even after his departure, I thought that he would come back… Come back to me… Come back _for_ me, that is. But I realize now that these were petty wishes. It was extremely selfish, and honestly very conceited of me, to believe that I was all Harry could ever want. Even before Hogwarts, I had it in my head that Harry Potter would be the love of my life. As selfish as that thought was, I am more disgusted with the grudge I held against his new love… His real love.

But I digress. While it was difficult to let go, I did eventually manage it.

While many believe these changes of heart are gradual, and in many cases they probably are, it wasn't for me. This spontaneous revelation happened the summer after the war. Harry was living with us at the time, and it was at least three O'clock in the morning. I was on my way to the bathroom when I noticed the door to Ron's room was slightly open. I peaked in and realized that the other bed against the wall was empty while Ron's monstrous snores reverberated throughout the room.

I crept down the stairs, avoiding the fifth stair from the bottom because it always creaks, and made my way into the living room. From there, I could see a glow coming from the kitchen. "Harry must be having trouble sleeping, again," I told myself.

I was going to walk straight into the kitchen and try to comfort him when I heard the conversation. Unless Harry had developed an odd fascination with talking to himself, he was not alone… I sat on the couch and listened to the low murmur of discussion for at least half an hour before I decided to see who was awake with Harry. When I neared the door that led to the kitchen I heard _her _voice. Of course! How could I have thought otherwise? The two had been disturbingly close since the end of battle at Hogwarts.

"She must have flooed here during the night," I thought. She was no longer staying with us since the return of her parents. I suppose Harry probably woke her up with a floo call and invited her over. Or maybe he didn't even wake her up. Maybe she flooed over knowing that Harry was having trouble sleeping and needed her. They were so in tune to one another's feelings and thoughts that it wouldn't have surprised me.

While I'll never know the circumstances that brought them together that night, I will forever withhold the atrocities of war they spoke of. There were vivid accounts of events that I had no idea had ever occurred; events that I didn't want to know had occurred.

Ultimately, what rang true was the whispered "I thought I had lost you, Harry." There was a long pause. "My heart stopped when I saw your limp body in Hagrid's arms." I thought _I _had lost him too, but in reality I wonder if I ever even had him… I believe now that I didn't.

Harry was always something beautiful, strong, and powerful. In essence, he was an idol to me. I don't think I ever acknowledged him as human or even as a mortal. She knows him though. She does see the REAL Harry… Something that I could never give him.

I don't know how to see the real Harry Potter. I have grown up in the wizarding world where the tale of "Harry Potter, The slayer of He-Who-Must-Not- Be-Named" is known by everyone. I have grown up envisioning someone otherworldly and all together completely unrealistic. I have been treating Harry more like some famous rock star rather than actually looking at him and seeing just Harry.

His response to her was something I thought would make my heart break, but the words really only made it experience a dull ache of realization. "I thought I had lost YOU, Hermione. It was killing me hearing your screams at Malfoy Manor." I could hear the tears in his voice.

Harry Potter was undeniably in love with Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger had always loved Harry Potter, which was something I had always been suspicious of.

And I, Ginny Weasley, hope to God that they find peace together.


End file.
